harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Bartender
As a Bartender, it's your job to keep any alcohol inclined crew happy. That means serving drinks to anyone who comes by the Bar. You might also consider some form of entertainment, such as gambling or a variety show, to liven up the Bar. Preparing the Bar The Bar is your palace. A good bartender should prepare it for his regular patrons, so that they feel at home! Remember, the more comfortable they are, the more booze they drink! It might be a good idea to set up the EFTPOS Scanner, and charge people for their drinks. After all, if they want to drown their sorrows in alcohol, losing a couple extra thalers won't hurt! It would also be wise to set your barsign to whatever you feel more comfortable with. Just swipe your ID and pick the neon sign you want to display! Also, why not display a menu of all the possible drinks to make sure your patrons always have something to drink! Equipment * Armour vest: Bars are known for bar room brawls. This'll help you stay upright in breaking up a fight. * Shotgun: Found on the table in the back room. This is for breaking up bar fights and self defense. Taking outside the bar area is a criminal offence so use it carefully. * Shaker: Tied with large reagent beakers as the biggest reagent containers available in the station. It can fit 100 reagent units. * Formal closet: Containing 2 formal uniforms like the one you spawn with, 2 pairs of black shoes and 2 top hats. There is an additional top-hat on the bar counter. * Booze-O-Mat: Dispenses alcoholic drinks. If it runs out of points, ask the Quartermaster for a Bar Charge. * Beer locker, beer keg, beanbag shells and an empty freezer: All inside the Refrigerator room, next to the formal locker. * Pun Pun: A monkey. Sort of decorative. People are mixed about their feelings to him. Serving Drinks You have a whole bunch of spirits in your handy Booze-o-mat vending machine, with which to mix all manner of drinks. Serve up what the crew wants, or just what you feel like mixing. Traitoring Traitor Barman has it hard. You start with less access than everyone except the Librarian and beanbag rounds don't do anything to people in armour (unless you aim for their legs). Your bar suit stands out fantastically and if you're not in the bar when someone inevitably shows up, expect them to call attention to your absence. If you want to get anything at all done, empty the beer locker onto the bar and hope that everyone gets too drunk to care. You do however have a potentially lethal weapon nearby. You'll need to put effort into getting enough metal and tools to hack the autolathe and make lethal shells though (a buddy in the Cargo Bay might be useful here). The Maintenance tunnel east of the bar have shades and a fire suit. Use of an emag and your shotgun may help you for your objectives. It's best to stay around the bar as much as you can, as you may look suspicious if people come by, wanting a drink at the bar. Category:Jobs